


Want you, Need you (Never Thought I’d Have You)

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fingering, First Time, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Smut, Top Sam, ass eating, brothers who love eachother, definitely some fluff, light humor, sam Winchester has a large dick, size king dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean starts to notice that the girls who sleep with Sam tend to leave with a little bit of a… well, a walk. An I-just-rode-a-horse-and-now-my-thighs-are-stuck-apart kind of thing.He’s kind of jealous.But, not of Sam.No… Dean’s jealous of the girls.———13k words, 80% smut. Enjoy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 280
Collections: Anonymous





	Want you, Need you (Never Thought I’d Have You)

When Dean first noticed it, he was trying to sleep in on a Tuesday morning. It was the third time that week that he had been woken up at the asscrack of dawn by the pitter patter of heels outside his bedroom door. 

He bit down hard on his lip when he saw it was only eight am and then tried to turn over and go back to sleep. But, not even ten seconds later, there was a muffled groan in the hallway and then more pitter pattering and Dean got so aggravated he shot up in bed and marched over to the door. He thrust it open with force and crossed his arms.

“Can you shut the hell up?” He yelled just as he made eye contact with a short brunette shuffling her way out of Sam’s room. 

Her eyes went wide in shock and she visibly swallowed. Dean looked at her in disgust. She was completely disheveled- no bra, tank top hanging off her shoulder, hair in tangles, and skirt slanted on her waist… her waist. Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her there. Her thighs were visibly quivering and she was standing with her legs a few inches apart. It was a weird way to stand and he didn’t know why anybody would choose to keep their legs like…  _ Oh God _ .

She was coming out of Sam’s room. They had sex. She couldn’t walk after having sex with Sam. Whatever happened the night before, Sam left her needing to separate her legs the next morning. 

It was all Dean could do not to moan at the realization. He cleared his throat when he felt a faint throb in his dick. He certainly didn’t need this at eight am in the fucking morning on a Tuesday. 

To preface, Dean had been having non-brotherly thoughts about Sam for quite a few years now. Ever since he hit that growth spurt junior year, there was a certain sense of arousal Dean felt when it came to his younger brother. It was more than that, though. There was a small -ok,  _ big _ \- part of Dean that honestly believed he was in love with Sam. It was in the way his heart skipped a beat when he heard Sam’s morning voice, and how his wide eyes made his chest tighten. It was in the way he craved his lips, his devotion, his… no. Stop. Sam wasn’t into him the same way. 

“I’m sorry.” The dopey brunette stuttered as she looked up at Dean with doe eyes. 

“Just get the hell outta here, people are trying to sleep!” He had yelled. 

And when she walked away…  _ fuck _ . 

She was practically  _ waddling _ . 

Either Sam had a dick the size of the Washington monument, or he was freaking excellent at sex. Maybe both. 

That thought should probably disgust Dean. Probably. 

But instead… Instead it made him  _ jealous _ . 

He wanted to be the one on the receiving end of Sam’s libido. He wanted to be the one that couldn’t walk the next day. He wanted to be the one Sammy loved.

But he couldn’t be. No matter how much he wanted it-  _ craved _ it. 

So he buried it down. 

In the following week, he watched two more girls waddle out of the bunker like they’d had a fucking cactus stuck between their legs. He took care of his boner by himself and moved on with his day. He didn’t even question why Sam was suddenly sleeping with all these women. 

But when it happened for the fourth fucking time in two weeks, Dean reached his boiling point. 

Again, he was woken up by the sound of heels outside his apartment. 

He got up. Yelled. Watched her leave. 

But this time he couldn’t simply go back to bed. He just couldn’t. He was already awake and now all he could think about was Sam’s dick, and… he needed a distraction.

A case. Yeah, a case would be good. 

He strolled into the kitchen and picked up the ipad, starting to look for articles containing any new, weird stories. He started the coffee pot and poured himself a mug when it was ready. 

He was halfway through his second cup of joe when he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. He clenched his jaw and looked up, immediately feeling his dick twitch in interest. He cleared his throat, swallowing down the cotton clogging his mouth.

Sam’s hair was unbrushed and messy, some brown tendrils across his forehead and others sticking up off his head. It was the way hair always looked in the aftermath of being pulled and tugged at by fingers. Dean had seen it -Hell, he’d  _ caused  _ it- on many girls, and he’d seen it in the mirror several times after a late night. 

There was no way around it; Sam had sex hair. 

And for some reason, that awakened something deep inside of Dean that he’d rather not think about. So, he decided that avoiding looking at it was the best way to go. He stood up from his chair and turned his back to Sam. He made his way over to the counter and topped off his mug with fresh joe from the coffee pot. 

“You’re up early.” He heard his brother yawn from behind him. Sam’s voice was tired and a little strained. 

“Hmm.” Dean hummed in acknowledgement before turning around and leaning his back against the counter. He took a sip of coffee before asking, “Who was your friend?” 

He didn’t really want to know, but he had to create some sort of ice breaker to make this a little less awkward. Because right now, Sam was staring at him with those doey, innocent eyes and Dean was feeling nothing but extreme jealousy and frustration. He needed to find a way to get past those feelings. Try to convince both himself and his brother that he was fine. 

“Uh, her name’s Hailee.” Sam answered as he brought a hand up and rubbed it over his eyes, “She's going for a PhD in philosophy at- you don’t care.”

He didn’t say it in a mean or angry way. It was the truth. He knew Dean didn’t care about who she was, and he wasn’t gonna force the details on him. 

Dean nodded and puffed his bottom lip out, “Not particularly.” 

But something in his tone must have been off, because Sam’s eyebrows narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes flicked over Dean’s face and then he was taking a small step forward. 

“You okay?” He asked softly, curiously.

Dean flashed him a tight smile that he hoped looked more convincing than it felt as he told him, “I’m great.” 

Sam gave him a look that was full of disbelief, but thankfully he dropped it for now and pointed to the coffee pot, “Can you pass me that?” 

Dean breathed out through his nose and with a small grunt, pushed himself away from the counter. He brought the coffee pot with him as he sat back down where he was before, right in front of the ipad. He slid the pot across the table and Sam took a seat opposite him.

“Thanks.” He acknowledged as he filled his own mug.

Dean tilted his head a little in a gesture that said ‘you’re welcome’, but remained silent. The newspaper article from before was still open on the ipad, so he went back to skimming it with his eyes. But he couldn’t stop himself from feeling the intense weight of Sam’s pointed gaze on his head. It was like a laser burning through him. Dean clenched his teeth and tried to ignore it, but when several seconds passed and he couldn’t shake it, he snapped. 

“Ok. What?!” He looked up at Sam, voice dripping irritation.

“What?” Sam feigned innocence, flashing those sunflower eyes in just the right way.

And as much as Dean liked to claim he was immune to those damn puppy-dog eyes, he knew deep down that he was just as susceptible to them as the next passersby- if not more. So he averted his gaze, tilting his head and looking back down at the ipad in front of him. 

“You’re staring.” He told Sam impatiently, absentmindedly flicking his thumb across the bottom of the screen. 

Sam raised his eyebrows and shook his head, clearing his throat as he shifted in his chair just the tiniest bit. But for all of his efforts, he didn’t let his gaze waver from Dean. 

“Sorry.” He scratched the back of his head, eyes glazing over the tight, straight line of Dean’s shoulders, “You just… you look tense. You sure everything is alright?” 

Dean tried to keep his irritation hidden. What the hell was he supposed to say?  _ Sorry Sam, I’m pissed because you’re having sex with someone that’s not me _ . Yeah, that would go over exceptionally well. 

The truth was, the thing Dean was most frustrated about was the fact that he had  _ no right _ to be frustrated. Sam hadn’t done anything wrong. It was Dean’s stupid fucking brain that was causing all of this. 

“I said I’m fine.” He grumbled, putting as much confidence into those words as he could possibly muster in the moment. He was still avoiding eye contact with Sam.

There was a pregnant pause filled with the hum of the air conditioner until Sam eventually opened his mouth.

“Right.” He mumbled, that single word filled with so much disbelief it was tangible. But regardless, he sighed and continued, “You find a case? You’ve been staring at that thing all night. ” 

And on a normal day, when Dean was in a normal mood, he might smile at Sam’s willingness to follow his lead and avoid the subject. But right now? He just couldn’t shake his irritation. He couldn’t look at Sam, all doey eyes and loose smile, and not feel his chest tighten with frustration and, though he would deny it til the day he died, envy. Sam was right, he was tense. More than tense. And he couldn’t keep it locked down like he wished he could. The bitterness was laced all throughout his words when he shot back at his brother. 

“Yeah, well, the guy that normally does the research was busy banging Ginger Spice all night, so.” 

This time, it was Sam that tensed up. Dean saw his torso sort of straighten out and he dared to cast a glance upwards to see his brother’s face. He felt the vice around his heart tighten just the tiniest bit. Sam had wide eyes, and his lips were pulled into a sort of half-frown. He didn’t look upset necessarily, just… confused.

“Are you mad?” Sam asked, genuinely surprised and confused. He playfully scoffed before adding, “Dude, you’re the one who always nags on me for not getting laid enough.” 

With a small smirk, Sam pulled the coffee cup up to his lips and took a small sip.

“Yeah, well, you’re having no problems in that department, now, are you sasquatch?” Dean’s voice verged on venomous, “There’s another barbie in here every fucking night.”

Sam leaned forward against the table. There was a certain level of frustration starting to radiate off of him as well. 

“So?” He asked, waving his head a bit in gesture, “What’s your problem?” 

Dean locked his jaw and looked down, trying desperately to keep a handle on the emotions bubbling deep in his gut. 

This sucked. It sucked. Absolutely, totally  _ sucked _ .

He could not tell his brother the truth. He’d rather die than have Sam look at him with disgust, or worse… pity. He couldn’t tell Sam that he was mad because he loved him. Because he wanted to be with him. Because every time a girl walked out of the bunker with her thighs stuck inches apart, Dean wished it was him. It would ruin their relationship. It would change everything. Sam would never think of him the same, and Dean would rather suffer silently forever than have Sam look at him differently. 

The worst part was that there was not a single logical explanation in the world for why Dean would be mad about Sam having sex. So, he tried to deflect. It seemed like his only option. 

“I don’t have a problem.” He told Sam, kicking himself mentally for how his voice came out. It was certainly not a tone that confirmed his words. 

And Sam perceived that as well. He scoffed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing, “Clearly.” 

And damn, if that didn’t make Dean’s blood boil. Why couldn’t Sam just let it go? Now he had to scatter his thoughts and wrack his brain to find some sort of excuse. Shit… 

“Okay, fine. You know what I think?” He paused for a moment, feeling his palms start to sweat as he bought himself some time. He cleared his throat before announcing somewhat hesitantly, “I think that you’re not getting your job done. I need your head level. Focused. Finding cases.”

It was so, so,  _ so  _ not true. But it could’ve been a worse lie. Dean figured it was pretty believable. He was a little impressed with himself for coming up with it so quickly. 

Sam didn’t share the sentiment. 

He rolled his eyes before breathing out and rebutting slowly, “I’ve found four cases this week alone, Dean. What’s the real problem?”

He was so calculated. So easily able to read Dean- to sense his bullshit. It wasn’t fair. 

But Dean was already too deep in it to go back now. He made his bed and now he had to lie in it. The fib he created was the one he had to stick with. 

“I told you already.” He reiterated, bravely bringing his gaze up to meet Sam’s eyes as he lied, “You’re distracted, Sam. You’re too hung up on all these chicks all of a sudden. I don’t like it.”

Anddddd  _ shit _ . He should not have let that last sentence slip. Hopefully Sam wouldn’t notice. It wasn’t that big of a-

“You don’t like it?” 

Dean bit his lip. Dammit.  _ Of course _ Sam picked up on that. Why wouldn’t he? Just another hole Dean had to dig himself out of.

“I-” But he couldn’t even get a word out before Sam was interrupting him.

“Holy shit, are you jealous?” His eyes went wide and his mouth parted in a surprised gasp. He straightened out in his seat as he eyed his brother up and down. 

“What?!” Dean shouted before his brain even processed what Sam had accused him of. Panic was setting in immediately, spreading through his body like wildfire. He yelled in denial, “No!” 

How the fuck did Sam see through him so fucking easily? He had to shut this down. Quick.

“No!” He yelled again, feeling his cheeks start to burn. 

But Sam was all over him now. He leaned forward and exclaimed, “Oh my God, you  _ are _ !” 

His brother looked absolutely awestruck and it was all Dean could to to not punch him across the face. His hands were closed in tight fists by his sides and his teeth were grinding harshly into each other.

“Shut the hell up, Sam!” He yelled, steam blowing out from his ears, “I do not get jealous!”

But Sam wasn’t phased. He just breathed out and shook his head slowly in an amazed gesture. 

“You are totally jealous.” He sort of half-laughed, “Wow.”

Dean bit down on his bottom lip  _ hard _ and slammed his hand down on the table before threatening, “I’m gonna kill you in your sleep if you say that one more time.” 

Fucking hell, Sam was amazing, but he could be such a petulant, stubborn asshole sometimes. 

“I don’t get it.” He said suddenly, the awe wearing off a bit and bleeding into curiosity, “You could go out and get as many desperate, drunk girls as you want. Why don’t you?” 

Dean laughed, but it wasn’t a happy sound. Not an ounce of humor was in that laugh. It was all annoyance and embarrassment and nerves. 

“I am not having this conversation with you.” He told Sam with a tight smile and squinty eyes. He looked down at the ipad to avoid the brother’s heated gaze. His fist was still clenched tight beside him.

“Too late.” Sam leaned over and pulled the ipad away from Dean so he couldn’t bury his face in it anymore. He pressed, “I‘ve never seen you jealous like this before. What’s up?” 

A chill went up Dean’s spine and he snapped again, “Would you stop saying the j-word?”

Sam laughed out loud, “The j-word? Seriously?” 

Dean didn’t find it very funny. And he very much did not appreciate being put in the fucking spotlight like this. He was trying to keep these feelings  _ hidden _ . 

“I do not get jealous of my little brother’s sex life.” He announced before adding for emphasis, “I could obliterate you in numbers and we both know it.”

And that was a low blow. He shouldn’t be making Sam feel bad right now, not when all of this was his own fault, but it was the only defense he had. 

“No, no, no.” Sam shook his head, “You aren’t talking your way out of this. I know you, Dean. This is exactly how you act when your je-” He stopped himself and picked a different word, “ _ envious _ .” 

Dean literally winced. 

“Urgh, that word might actually be worse.” He scowled.

Sam didn’t react. He just kept pushing Dean.

“Spill. Why are you letting yourself be jealous? Why aren’t you just hooking up? I wouldn’t care.”

Dean tilted his head and flashed Sam a sarcastic smile as he mocked, “Oh, well you’re just a Saint, aren’t you?”

“Hey, don’t get bitchy at me, I'm just trying to help. You don’t have to be jealous of me, Dean.”

And okay, yeah. That was it. He couldn’t take anymore hits to his pride.

“Sam, I’m not…dammit!” He screamed, face turning red, “I’m not jealous of  _ you _ , Sam.” 

And oh God… did he really just say that? Did he really just emphasize the word he thought he emphasized? His heart started pounding in his chest. Fuck… He literally just shot himself directly in the foot. Every effort to mask his feelings was just ripped apart by his own stupid mouth. 

At first, it didn’t look like Sam got it. He deflated a little and tucked his chin in, eyes flicking a bit back and forth before suddenly he was looking up with a confused face.

“That doesn’t make any sense. If you’re not jealous of me then who…” And then his face suddenly changed. His eyes widened, his eyebrows raised, and his lips parted, “Oh.” 

Dean’s entire body was betraying him. His heart was hammering. His palms were sweating. His leg was bouncing up and down on the floor.

“Oh my God, this is like a bad episode of the worst soap opera ever.” He mumbled.

“Dean.” Sam called, immediately knocking any humor out of the air. He sat up straight and swallowed as he asked quietly, “Are you jealous of Hailee?” 

Dean’s fight or flight instinct immediately kicked in and he yelled, “No! Come on, Sam!”

But Sam wasn’t budging. He kept his gaze heavy and level with Dean’s as he instructed, “Don’t lie to me.” 

Dean brought a hand up to his head and ran it through his hair. He groaned, “I’m not jealous of Hailee.” 

Sam shifted in his seat and let out a frustrated sigh, “You just said tha-”

It was like talking to a brick wall. 

Dean interrupted, “I’m not jealous of her, Sam! Where did your fucking Stanford brain disappear to?” 

Sam’s voice raised and he gestured towards Dean with his hand, “You just said you were jealous, but not of me. What else could you possibly mean?”

“No. You’re making shit up. I’m not thinking straight.  _ You’re  _ not thinking straight.” Dean rambled, trying to wiggle his way out of this as unscatched as possible, “Let’s just drop the whole conversation, huh?” 

Sam crossed his arms and simply told Dean, “No.” 

Every time Dean tried to welch his way out, Sam just dug his heels in deeper. It was driving Dean batshit crazy. 

He hissed, “So help me God, Sam.” 

And Sam just shrugged like he was completely unbothered, “What?”

“You’re fucking insane!” Dean exploded, standing up from the chair so he could be above Sam when he yelled at him, “You’re reading way too much into this. Fuck off!” 

But god dammit, that kid had balls of steel. He didn’t so much as  _ flinch _ at Dean’s outburst. Instead, he just set his gaze and straightened his stance even more 

“You don’t intimidate me, Dean.” He said simply, “You can yell at me all you want, it’s not gonna get you out of this conversation.” 

And for some reason, how calm Sam was about this whole thing made it so much worse. This was part of the reason Dean  _ loved _ him. Because he was so brave, so unafraid to stand up for what he believed in, and so willing to argue if it meant reaching a solution. And the last thing Dean needed while trying to shove his feelings for his brother deep down and act like he was not jealous was  _ more _ reasons to love him. It just made all of this that much harder. 

The next words out of Sam’s mouth made every cell in Dean’s body burst. 

“You’re jealous of the girls I fuck?” He said it like an inquiry, but there was no real question in his tone. It was a statement. 

_ Yes _ , Dean thought. 

“Gross! No!” Was what came out of his mouth instead. 

Sam maintained eye contact and argued back easily, “You are.”

Dean didn’t know how to feel about the fact that Sam was accusing him of being jealous of the girls he slept with- and didn’t seem disgusted or freaked out at all. A tiny little part of him was becoming hopeful, but most of him was yelling  _ if you’re wrong, you’ll ruin everything _ . He had to keep fending Sam off. Until he was absolutely positive.

So he threatened with clenched fists and grinding teeth, “Don’t push me right now, little brother.” 

“Little brother?” Sam repeated like a challenge. He leaned in towards Dean and asked in a way that was way too nonchalant for their situation, “That all you want me to be?” 

Dean swore his heart stopped beating. The breath flew from his mouth like he’d been kicked in the gut. Time slipped into slow motion. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry. Sweat tickled his upper lip. 

“What did you just say?” He asked quietly, not even caring about how obviously his voice cracked. 

“You heard me.” Sam said confidently, keeping his voice low and level.

Dean didn’t even have time to think before Sam was talking again.

“I’ve seen the way you look at the girls leaving here in the morning. I’ve seen the way you look at  _ me _ . You can say you’re not jealous all you want, but we both know the truth.”

Did Sam just…  _ I’ve seen the way you look at me _ . 

Dean felt like he was at the bottom of a tank slowly filling with water. He was drowning in Sam’s words. His brother was basically saying that all along he  _ knew _ how Dean felt about him. He fucking  _ knew _ . Then why hadn’t he mentioned it?

Because it’s vial, Dean thought. Because he doesn’t want you back. 

He had to dissuade Sam. He had to make him think he was wrong.

So he halfheartedly accused, “You’re crazy.” 

Sam tilted his head just barely and instructed, “Say it.” 

Dean knit his eyebrows and let out an irritated sigh, “Say what?” 

Sam stood up from his chair so he was back at eye level with Dean and elaborated, “Say you’re jealous of Hailee. I need to hear it.” 

Dean slammed his fist into the table this time, unable to control himself. The pain splintered through his hand but he couldn’t care less, “Sam, I'm not jealous of Hailee, you need to drop that!” 

Sam shook his head, “I don’t think you’re being honest with me. Or yourself.” 

“I’m being fucking serious. Get your gigantor head out of your ass!” Dean yelled, closing his eyes as the rage spilled from his lips, “I’m not jealous of her, man. Can we stop saying her fucking name?!” 

Sam didn’t back down. He raised his own voice to match Dean’s volume, “You’re holding back, Dean. What is going on with you?” 

Dean cursed and yelled exasperatedly, “Nothing! Stop acting like such a broken record!” 

“No.” Sam called back, his head so close to Dean’s now that he could feel his heated breath on his face. “I see through you. Straight through. You’re jealous of her. You’re jealous of Hailee.”

Dean laughed out loud, and it was a tired and annoyed sound. He threw his hands in the air as he told Sam yet again, “I am not jealous of Hailee!” 

Sam just wouldn’t fucking let go

“Yes, you a-”

Dean couldn’t take it anymore. They were already way too deep in it. He had to just let it all go. There was no other choice. 

“I’m jealous of all of them!” He yelled, feeling his cheeks burn red and his heart pound in his chest. He let out a sigh and continued with fractured breath, “Fucking hell, Sam. It’s not just Hailee, it’s all the stupid bitches you bring through that freaking door. It’s all of them.”

Sam’s shoulders fell. He repeated in a soft and sort of stunned voice, “It’s… all of them.” 

Dean fell back into his chair. He dropped his head into his hands as the weight of his own words fell over him. If he was alone, he would start crying. But he couldn’t do that when Sam was right there. 

“So what?” He mumbled, not looking up at Sam. His words were laced in self-hatred, “You gonna walk away, now? Tell me I’m disgusting? Hm? Give me some lecture about love or sex or incest? I don’t need your crap, Sam.” 

He heard his brother’s slight gasp and when he started to speak, it was too much for Dean to handle. 

“I…” 

“Tell me I’m gross, Sam.” He interrupted, clenching his jaw, “Tell me I’m fucked in the head.” 

Sam’s voice was way too calm and not-freaked-out for Dean’s liking when he softly stated, “I’m not gonna do any of that. I  _ wasn’t  _ gonna do any of that. It’s okay to have these feelings, Dean.”

And that  _ lit a fire _ in Dean. The realization that Sam was  _ pitying _ him hit him like a fucking freight train. His brother wasn’t calm because he wasn’t freaked out… he was calm because he was  _ sympathizing _ . Because he felt  _ bad _ . 

“Oh, hell no. _Hell_ _no_ am I gonna deal with your _pity_.” Dean hissed. He dropped his arms to the table and glared up at Sam, “If you tell me all about how it’s natural because we’re so close, or some shit about psychology or anatomy or physilogy, I will thrown myself in front of a train, I swear to God.” 

Sam gave him the tiniest little smirk and corrected, “It’s physiology, not physilogy.”

Dean scoffed and threw his hands up. He yelled, “Well, sue me!” 

Sam raised a single brow and asked quietly, “Will you let me talk?” 

Dean bit down on his lip. 

“No.”

“No?” Sam repeated, confused.

“No.” Dean repeated right back, sticking to his guns. He looked down away from Sam as he elaborated, “Because I already know what you’re going to say and I’d rather avoid the therapy session. Thanks but no thanks.” 

Sam reached over to touch Dean’s forearm, but he immediately jerked it away. 

Sam sighed before saying, “You  _ think _ you know what I’m going to say. You don’t really.”

“Jesus, Sam, are you trying to torture me?” Dean asked with a humorless laugh, “Is this fun for you? Just rip the damn bandaid off and tell me I’m crazy, and that I’m disgusting, and that you could never want me the way I want you. Tell m-”

Before he could finish his sentence, he was being stopped by Sam leaning into his face and gently guiding his chin up with his hand. Before Dean could even process what was happening, Sam was weaving his lips right over his own. He gently kissed Dean, holding his face and closing his eyes. Immediately, all of the weight on Dean’s shoulders disintegrated and he melted into the kiss. It felt amazing. It wasn’t like any other kiss he’d had before. It was raw, and tingly, and filled with surprise and love and emotion. 

When Sam pulled away, he stayed mere inches away from Dean’s face. 

He swallowed and whispered, “Okay?” 

Dean couldn’t even think. He just nodded dumbfoundedly as he stared up at Sam, eyes dilated and lips parted. 

“If you had just let me talk, you would’ve known by now that  _ I feel the same way _ .” Sam said confidently as he stroked his thumb over Dean’s chin, “You aren’t crazy, Dean. Hell, if you are, then I am too.”

_ Holy mother…  _ Dean couldn’t physically comprehend what Sam was telling him. All along, it hadn’t been one sided. He wasn’t crazy. Sam wanted him back. That was… there wasn’t even a  _ word _ for what that was. 

So Dean just swallowed around the mammoth lump in his throat and whispered, “I’m starting to get that.” 

They openly stared at each other, breaths mingling in the air. Dean swallowed once more and suddenly felt the intense urge to be kissing those lips again. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d have the chance to kiss them, and now that he did, he didn’t ever want to stop. It was like a magnet pulling him forward.

“Sammy?” He asked softly, looking deep into his brother’s eyes. 

“Yeah?” Sam breathed out. 

“I need your lips back on mine. Like,  _ now _ .”

Sam gave him the biggest grin he’s ever seen. 

“Get over here.” He commanded, gesturing with his head for Dean to come around to his side so he didn’t have to stretch over the table anymore. 

Dean practically sprinted over to Sam, and then the distance was closing between them once again. This time, Dean wasn’t nearly as hesitant. He reached up and grabbed Sam’s hair, pulling him closer. Sam exhaled into Dean’s mouth and slipped his hand up to his shoulder, squeezing it firmly for balance and just simply for the contact. Time slipped away as they kissed, all of the emotions exploding between them. It was good- Really good.

Dean licked his lips as Sam pulled away, trying desperately to catch his breath. His brother setted his forehead right against Dean’s own and sighed softly.

“This is so weird.” He whispered, his smile blinding.

Dean let out a small laugh. Yeah, ‘weird’ was a word for it. How about something more along the lines of  _ I’ve loved you forever and never thought I would have you but now your lips are on mine _ . 

But that was a bit of a mouthful. So Dean just smiled and echoed Sam’s sentiment.

“Definitely weird.”

A few seconds passed and Dean dropped his hands to Sam’s biceps, holding each in his palm. He couldn’t even get his fingers halfway around the thick muscles. He decided to ignore how hot  _ that _ was for the moment. 

He shook his head a bit to give Sam a quick eskimo kiss as he sighed in surprise and awe, “I can’t believe you’re on board with this.”

Sam raised a brow and offered back, “I can’t believe you never told me.” 

Dean scoffed, “Oh yeah? And say what?  _ ‘Hey little brother, turns out I’m in love with you.’ _ What if you didn’t feel the same? I would’ve ruined everything.” 

He laughed a bit and waited for Sam to either fill the silence with words or kill it by kissing him again… but neither thing happened. He curiously looked up to meet Sam’s eyes and his heart fluttered when he saw the shiny surface of his irises. His lips were parted and he looked stunned.

“Sam?” He asked, confused and slightly concerned.

Sam leaned his forehead off of Dean’s and took a step back so he could see him more clearly. 

“You…” He swallowed, voice completely serious now, “You said you’re in love with me.”

Dean immediately felt his cheeks heat up. Did he? Crap… 

“No I didn’t.” He refuted, growing very uncomfortable with the vulnerability he was showing.

Sam kept looking at him with wide eyes, “Yes, you did.” 

Dean looked away from Sam and cleared his throat. He stuttered out, “Well, I didn’t mean it like  _ that _ .”

Sam almost looked a little bit hurt. He asked quietly,“No?”

Dean reached up to scratch the back of his head as he tried to salvage the conversation, “I mean, you’re my brother, of course I love you.” 

Sam tilted his head.

“You didn’t say ‘love’ though, you said ‘ _ in _ love.’”

Dean ducked his head down and mumbled low, “You’re reading too much into it. I’m not…” 

“Dean… stop.” Sam held up a hand and then took a single step towards his brother. His own cheeks were tinted pink as he added quietly, “The feeling is mutual.”

Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and swallowed down the lump in his throat. 

“You know, this is the reason you had so much trouble getting laid.” He smiled teasingly at Sam, “You’re too much of a sap.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Dean by the collar, yanking him forward. He pressed their lips together hard and Dean’s eyes fluttered closed in shock and delight. He let his shoulders drop as he exhaled. But then Sam pulled away and started sliding his lips up Dean’s jawline, making his brother’s jaw clench and legs turn to jello.

“You love it.” He whispered right by Dean’s ear before pressing a firm kiss to the juncture of his jaw and neck, mere millimeters from his pulse point.

It felt so good all Dean could manage in response was a short hum,“Mhm.”

A few more seconds of Sam sucking at his neck and Dean knew he was done for. He needed more. 

“Hey…” His voice was so soft and thin he had to clear his throat before trying again, “Sammy?” 

Sam pulled away from Dean and licked his lips in a way that was absolutely  _ sinful _ before asking breathlessly, “What?” 

Dean swallowed and squeezed Sam’s biceps firmly- more to ground himself than anything. 

“I wanna…” He blinked drunkenly, “I wanna find a bed.”

The words were out of his mouth before he could think. Sam’s eyes widened slightly and suddenly there was an overwhelming feeling of anxiety flooding Dean’s body. Kissing was one thing, but… what if Sam didn’t want more? 

He started to apologize, going cherry red in the cheeks, “I’m sor-” 

“Shut up.” Sam cut him off before reaching for his hand and squeezing, “Come on.” 

He gestured with his head to the exit of the kitchen and then all of Dean’s fear fell away. He smiled like a fucking chesire as Sam dragged him out of the room -practically sprinting- until they were stumbling over each other into the first bedroom they passed. It was Dean’s. 

“This okay?” Sam looked at him expectantly, breath partially sporadic. 

Dean nodded eagerly, “ _ So _ okay.” 

“Good.” Sam smiled as he threw the door open and pulled Dean in behind him. When he walked forward, Sam flipped them so that he was pushing Dean by the chest until the back of his thighs hit the mattress. 

“All of this…” Sam waved his hand in a circle over Dean’s chest in a gesture to his clothes, “Needs to come off.”

Dean smirked, already starting to shrug out of his flannel as he whispered, “Sammy don’t mess around.” 

Sam didn’t even laugh, he just acknowledged the comment with a small smirk and a tilt of his head. He helped slide the flannel off of Dean and then lifted his arms so he could huck his shirt off too. His breath caught a bit at the sight of Dean’s bare torso and he slid an exploratory palm down his chest. 

“Alright, stop it.” Dean playfully rolled his eyes as he batted Sam’s hand out of the way. He reached for the collar of Sam’s own flannel and urged, “Your turn.” 

In a matter of seconds, Sam’s shirts were joining Dean’s on the floor and the older Winchester was going breathless. He’d seen Sam shirtless before, sure, but this was different somehow. 

So. incredibly.  _ different _ .

He couldn’t stop the curse from falling from his lips as he looked at the defined lines of Sam’s muscles. “ _ Fuck _ .”

There was no reaction, however, because Sam was immediately shoving Dean until he fell backwards onto the mattress with a gasp. He shuffled up the bed, Sam crawling in above him until they were face to face again. Sam kept his body hovering above Dean’s, weight balanced on his forearms and feet hanging off the end of the bed. 

Dean brought both of his hands up almost on reflex, resting them on the back of Sam’s head and entangling his fingers in his thick hair. He held his head so strong and tightly that the younger Winchester whimpered and leaned into the pressure. He slammed his eyes closed and lost all of his breath when Dean swept his tongue over the seam of his mouth. Sam reacted immediately, pressing into Dean’s mouth a bit harder and then pulling away to nip at Dean’s bottom lip. When they broke apart again to catch their breath and look at eachother, Dean's hold in Sam’s hair gentled and his fingers simply started caressing over Sam's cheeks and jaw.

The minutes passed and Dean felt his lips growing swollen and tender, but he kept kissing Sam because there was no way he could stop now. They kissed for so long that time lost all meaning, both of them breathing into each other's mouths and running hands over their bodies. It was intoxicating. 

The feel of Sam’s skin under his fingertips and lips against his mouth was just… fuck.

“I am so going to hell.” Dean laughed breathlessly as he pulled away from Sam, eyes glistening and smile infectious.

“We were headed there anyway.” Sam shrugged with a loose smile, “May as well have fun doing it, right?” 

Dean shook his head in amusement, “Woulda made a great lawyer, little brother. Your arguments are impeccable.”

Sam swallowed and laughed before jutting his chin out so that their lips met again. Dean sighed and relaxed into the kiss, gently rubbing his fingers along Sam’s arm as their lips parted and weaved with each other. 

As their lips danced over each other, their bodies seemed to be magnetically pulling them together as well. So much so that Dean was quickly becoming aware of another problem. They were barely even touching below the waist, and yet he felt his dick becoming rock hard in his pants. He didn’t even have to look to know Sam was struggling with the same issue. 

“Sammy.” He breathed out against his brother’s lips, trying to gain his attention. When it didn’t work, he repeated a little louder. “Sam.”

His brother finally pulled back a little, hair messy and eyes dazed. He licked his lips as he snapped out of it and questioned quietly, “What?” 

“I just… I can’t believe this is finally happening.” He sighed, eyes glued to Sam’s. It was true, and Dean whispered it like he was in awe, eyes lit up like a toddler on Christmas. 

Sam smiled, but the expression quickly melted into one of pleasure and concentration when Dean’s fingers trailed over the line just above his jeans. He swallowed down the arousal and pushed Dean’s hand away. 

Not five seconds later, he was leaning down and placing his lips directly on top of his brother's hard nipple. He teased it relentlessly by sucking, nipping and flicking it with his talented tongue. 

“Oh,” Dean mumbled, eyebrows raising and lids fluttering shut. It felt damn good. 

But it wasn’t what he wanted. 

He weaved his fingers in Sam’s hair and held his brother's head to his chest, whimpering, “Sammy… fuck, I need…” 

He couldn’t articulate what it was he needed, so he just huffed and used his free hand to reach down and unbuckle his belt. He sighed out in relief as he loosened his jeans enough to at least get his dick out of the tight confinement it was in before. 

Their lips met again and this time Sam was on a mission. He reached down to rest his palm over Dean’s dick. He did it incredibly precisely so that his fingertips just barely brushed his brother’s erection. He was teasing him with a pleasure that was good, but not remotely enough for any real relief. At the tender and gentle pressure, Dean’s lips dropped open in a gasp and Sam took full advantage. He gently slid his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth and running the tip along the length of Dean’s own tongue. His brother shuddered above him, but quickly got with the program and leaned into the kiss further. Sam hummed and brought his other hand up to run through Dean’s hair.

Dean furrowed his brows in arousal and swallowed before reaching for Sam’s jeans and unzipping them. He was sick of being pampered. He needed to get Sam as desperate as he was. Without any hesitation, Dean slid his hand right into Sam’s boxers and encircled his cock. Sam’s elbows almost gave out. He huffed out a breath and squinted his eyes. 

“Fucking hell!” Dean couldn’t stop himself from shouting as the shock ran through him. He laughed in awe as his fingers wrapped around Sam’s thick length. 

Wanting to see and feel more, he let go of Sam’s dick and made quick work of slipping his jeans and briefs off. 

He imagined from the girls walking out in the morning that Sam was on the larger side, but  _ nothing _ could’ve prepared him for this. Dean’s eyes widened and he felt his chest tighten as all the breath left his mouth in a silent gasp. His mouth went completely dry as he stared down at Sam’s dick exposed before him. 

“Holy…” He trailed off, not sure what to say. He was suddenly getting nervous about having that dick inside of him. It would tear him apart for christ sake. 

Sam seemed oblivious. He just blushed a bit and followed his brother’s line of vision down to his member. Was there something wrong with it? With  _ him _ ? 

“What?” He asked around a nervous swallow. 

Dean just shook his head slightly in awe and asked with an exasperated sigh, “What happened to the horse it was originally attached to? Jesus Christ.” 

Sam ducked his head. He broke eye contact with Dean as his cheeks flushed even redder.

“Shut up, it’s not  _ that  _ big.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows, realizing he was still staring at it. He cleared his throat and looked back up at Sam’s face. 

“Uh, yeah. It is.” He rebutted easily, thinking back to all the girls that left the bunker limping and finally connecting the dots, “No wonder…” 

Sam looked confused. He pressed, “No wonder what?” 

But Dean really didn’t want to talk about it. No. He wanted to move along and take this next step with Sam. 

He brushed off. “Nevermind. Not important. Not when you‘re here in front of me and you look like  _ that _ .” 

Dean made a move to run his hand down Sam’s jaw, but was quickly halted.

“No, no, no.” Sam batted his hand away, looking at him with an expression that dared Dean to not answer, “What’s no wonder?” 

Dean sighed, pushing his head down into the pillow below. 

“The walk, okay?” 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. 

“The walk?” 

“Oh like you haven’t noticed.” Dean fought back, explaining as best he could, “All the girls that stumble out of here lookin’ like they’ve been riding the world’s largest bull all night. All thighs spread and waddling.”

Sam blushed redder than Dean had ever seen. But there was a bit of pride in his expression, too. Accomplishment. 

“Oh.” He swallowed, “That.”

“Yeah,  _ that _ .” Dean reiterated, feeling his heart pounding faster at just the thought of it, “It’s been driving me fucking crazy.” 

Sam raised his brows, looking not quite surprised, but definitely pleased. 

“That so?” He teased with a smirk.

Dean clenched his teeth as his dick throbbed. 

“You have no idea.” 

Sam’s eyes narrowed and dilated even further. His deep voice was pure sex when he instructed in a sultry whisper, “Show me.” 

Dean all but growled and then he was grabbing Sam by the shoulders and hooking a leg around Sam’s thighs to flip them over. Sam was now underneath him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

“ _ Fuck _ yes.” Sam moaned, reaching up and grabbing Dean by the back of the neck to pull him down. Their lips met with force and both of them exhaled into the other’s mouth. 

Something about their shared power was so, so, so incredibly hot. The back and forth struggle to dominate the other was electric. It wasn’t an ego thing. It wasn’t a pride thing. It was an I-want-to-make-you-feel-good thing. It was two strong men in bed that adored each other to the moon and wanted to worship each other’s bodies. It was a  _ lust  _ thing, and it was a  _ love _ thing. 

“You are so fucking hot.” Dean told Sam with fire in his voice as he slid his hands over his brother’s jaw and ran a thumb over his bottom lip. 

Sam took on a little smirk as he leaned into Dean’s hands, “Must be genetic.” 

Dean’s eyebrows folded in and he grimaced a bit as he laughed low, “Oh God, that was bad.” 

Sam laughed back and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek before pulling away and acknowledging, “So bad.” 

Sam smirked and then he was reaching up to grip Dean’s shoulders. He used his body weight to flip them right back around so that Dean was below him once again. The older Winchester was about to complain about being shoved on the bottom, but when he looked up and saw the look on Sam’s face, any and all desire to protest melted away.

It was all heat. A  _ challenge _ . His jaw locked in determination and his pupils dilated right before Dean’s eyes. 

“Stay.” Sam whispered right up against his ear, catching the lobe in his mouth and gently nibbling on it.

Dean’s breath hitched. His eyes fluttered shut as warmth flooded his body. Sam’s mouth on his ear made him melt into the sheets.

Sam leaned in for a kiss while Dean got bold and reached for his brother’s dick. He started stroking and every time he twisted his wrist, Sam whined a beautiful noise that made Dean melt. Sam shifted his own hand so it was inside Dean's underwear. He noticed Dean was a little wet from leaking pre-cum and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing in the world… Sam pulled his brother's underwear and jeans off entirely, Dean raising his hips to help him along. 

“God, look at you.” Sam groaned low as his eyes flicked over Dean’s naked form. He bit his lip and breathed deep.

“Yeah, you’re one to talk.” Dean scoffed, whistling low as he added, “Hung like a fucking ox. Jesus, Sam.” 

Sam smirked a little and positioned himself on top of Dean again, straddling his waist. 

“How did all those ladies handle you?” Dean asked, genuinely curious. 

Sam laughed a little and an embarrassed flush came over his cheeks. He cleared his throat and shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter. Either way, I’m gonna have to show them how it’s done.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he raised his brows. The surprise was all over his face and in his voice when he asked breathlessly, “You sure?” 

He placed open mouth kisses along Dean’s jawline, so turned on by Dean’s words he was losing his mind. He wanted this to escalate. 

Dean nodded, “More sure than I’ve ever been about anything.” 

Sam smiled and grinded down a bit so that their cocks rubbed alongside one another. Both men shuddered and gasped. 

Dean made an unearthly noise as he caught his breath. He dug his fingernails into Sam’s shoulder blade as he whimpered, “ Yes .” 

“Are you really sure?” He asked softly, pulling back to look Dean in the eyes and running his fingers through his short hair, “Like you said, I’m not exactly small. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dean’s eyes softened and he took a deep breath. He reached up to brush Sam’s cheek with a shaky hand.

“You won’t.” Dean assured him wholeheartedly, “You could never hurt me.” 

Sam nodded, but then he was worrying his lip between his teeth a bit and asking somewhat nervously, “You ever done this before?” 

Dean raised his eyebrows to his hairline. 

“Seriously?”

Sam rolled his eyes. 

“You know what I mean. Have you ever had anything done to you…” He slid his hand down to gently palm Dean’s ass, “here?” 

Dean’s breath hitched and he struggled to get the words out, “Fingers, a few times. But not…” 

Sam nodded, looking at him like he hung the moon. The kindness in his eyes was intoxicating.

“Okay.” He whispered, “I’ll take it slow. But if anything gets too much…” 

“I’ll let you know. Promise. Just get on with it, alright?” 

Sam smirked with the permission and immediately pushed Dean’s knees open. Roughly. Dean skipped a breath and closed his eyes, surrendering to the feeling of Sam’s big hands, his body heat hovering over Dean’s chest. 

The world stopped spinning when Dean first felt the bed shift beneath him. The slight creak of the mattress was all it took for Dean to realize  _ this was happening _ . Sam was moving closer to his body. His big hands were holding his thighs apart and open wide. His eyes were big and black. His lips were swollen and red from kissing. His collarbones were prominent and shining with sweat, his chest was heaving and his biceps…  _ fuck. _

Sam’s biceps were  _ massive _ . And they were all tensed and defined, and the veins were bursting out of his skin, and… Good lord, Dean’s mouth was dry.

He internally laughed at himself for all the times he’d told Sam he should ‘lay off the weights’ because it was a ‘waste of time’ or ‘we get our exercise fighting the big bads anyway.’ Man, was he biting his tongue now. Because those arms… God, Dean could spend  _ hours _ just gliding his fingers and tongue over all the taut muscles and raised veins. Those arms were one of the hottest things Dean’s ever fucking seen. He couldn’t take his eyes off of them, and he certainly couldn’t stop his hands from rising up to touch them. 

Sam’s breath hitched a bit as Dean traced his muscles with the tip of his index finger, but he wouldn’t lose focus. He was on a mission. He wanted -needed- to see Dean fall to pieces and know that he was the one that caused it. 

And with that thought driving him, Sam ducked his head down and didn’t so much as warn his brother before licking a fat stripe across his hole. He felt Dean’s thighs tense beneath his palms simultaneous to hearing his brother gasp aloud. He smirked a little to himself as he squeezed his brother’s leg in acknowledgment and licked over his rim one more time.

His tongue swirled over the puckered area, gliding and poking at the pink skin. Dean’s dick was drooling against his pelvis and his stomach was rising and falling rapidly. His eyes were closed tightly and his lips were parted. He continued running his fingers down Sam’s bicep as he screwed his face up in a pleasure he’d never experienced before. 

“That’s really good, Sammy.” 

Sam laughed and then licked again, hot tongue against hot flesh. They both shuddered at the intense contact and Sam slowly began dythmatically poking his tongue inside of Dean’s hole. Dean tried to look into Sam’s eyes as he ate him out, but it was too much at once. He had to look up at the ceiling to muddle some of the raging intensity. 

As Sam pulled away, his heated breath hit Dean’s ass and he shuddered. Before he could beg for Sam’s mouth back on his body, his brother was asking, “Lube?”

Dean didn’t have half a mind to even consider lune because getting lune meant stopping. And that was the last thing he wanted. 

“Skip it.” He hummed. 

Sam immediately pulled away.

“No way am I fucking you on spit the first time. I’ll hurt you.” He instructed, “Come on, where do you keep it?”

“Fine.” Dean grumbled before rolling his eyes and pointing to the floor, “Duffle bag, front pocket.”

Sam leaned down to peck Dean’s lips before shifting his body so he could get out of the bed and go for the bag. Dean audibly whined when Sam’s body heat was gone, instantly missing the contact. 

When Sam returned to his prior position, he had lube in his hand and a smug smile on his face. 

He poured a generous amount of lube onto his index finger and looked at Dean for affirmation before moving any further. When his brother gave him a curt nod, Sam lowered his hand to his brother’s ass and slowly slipped his fingertip inside. Dean’s breath caught and Sam felt his body tense around him.

“Breathe.” Sam cooed gently, thumb slipping into the divot of Dean’s hip bone. 

Dean swallowed nervously, took a deep breath, and finally visibly relaxed. Sam squeezed his thigh in encouragement.

With Dean’s body relaxed, he was able to carefully glide his finger in and out until he could make it all the way to the last knuckle. He paused when his index was fully seated, looking up at Dean for any signs of discomfort.

Dean’s face was slightly scrunched up, eyes closed and mouth open. The pressure was not quite pleasant yet, but not painful either. Sam gently brushed his thumb over Dean’s hip bone, keeping him steady and grounded. 

He started to slowly pull his finger out all the way to the nail, and then pushed all the way back in. He kept going until the glide felt easy, the lube slippery and warm. Sam kept his finger inside of Dean and started making a beckoning motion with his finger as he rose up and over Dean’s body. He used his forearm to keep himself balanced as he started dropping messy, open mouth kisses to Dean’s jaw. 

When the pad of his finger rubbed over Dean’s prostate, his brother yelped. His upper body arched up and his lips quivered. He clearly wasn’t expecting it. Sam laughed and did it again, relishing in the way Dean writhed.

“Holy shit.” Dean gasped, grabbing onto Sam’s shoulders and digging his fingernails in.

Sam slowly slid his finger out of Dean’s body 

“No, don’t stop.” Dean begged, opening his eyes and looking up at Sam like he’d stabbed him. 

Sam leaned down and placed a kiss to Dean’s forehead, “Calm down, I’m not stopping.”

Dean lowered his head back to the pillow and nodded, sighing, “Good.”

Sam grabbed the bottle of lube and added some to both his index and middle finger. He rubbed it between his fingers and got it nice and warm. With a deep breath, he told Dean, “It’s gonna stretch more now. Tell me if hurts.”

Dean nodded, and then Sam was pumping his fingers into his warm body. He got them into the first knuckle, and then had to pull out and pump them back in again to get to the second. He rocked his fingers in and out for a few seconds before they slid all the way in. Dean shivered and moaned, toes curling a bit and eyes fluttering closed at the feeling. 

“You still alright?” Sam asked, keeping his fingers stationary to let Dean adjust.

Dean nodded rapidly, breathlessly pleading, “Keep going.”

Sam started scissoring the two fingers inside of Dean, drawing them together as he slid them out and spreading them wide when he pushed them back in. Sam buried his face in the crook of his brother’s neck and kissed down the line of his throat. 

When Sam sucked hard on his pulsepoint, Dean had to literally catch his breath. He squeezed Sam’s shoulders and whimpered when he heard the pop of the lube cap flicking open again. 

''God, Sammy, I’ve wanted you so bad for so long.” Dean gasped wantonly as his brother pushed a third finger in and started fucking him with it, meanwhile sinking down and scattering kisses up his thighs. Dean writhed, lifting his ass up and whimpering.

“Me too.” Sam told him as he continued pumping his fingers in and out. He gently brought a hand down and placed it over his own dick to give himself some relief. The pressure made it easier to breathe. 

“Enough of this, baby.” Dean whined and thrusted up into Sam’s hand, “I want you inside me. I want to…” 

“To what, Dean?”

“Dammit, Sam!” He gasped as Sam brushed his prostate, “I want to not be able to walk tomorrow!”

Sam stuttered at that. Dean begging for his dick was the hottest thing on planet earth. But… he knew he was big. Bigger than three fingers. 

“One more.” He whispered, heart pounding, “One more finger and then it’s all me. All  _ us _ .”

Dean whined a bit, but threw his head back with a moan when Sam lubed his hand up even more and put the fourth finger in alongside the rest. It was an intense stretch, but Sam was being really, really careful. He was taking his time and being patient with Dean, not adding fingers until he was 100% sure he was ready. 

He fucked him on four fingers for a while, purposefully avoiding Dean’s prostate to build the arousal and anticipation. 

“Okay.” Sam whispered softly as he pulled his fingers out of Dean slowly, his brother hissing at the loss.

Sam moved up and stretched over Dean, chest heaving as he breathed heavily. He looked down at Dean’s face and reached over to grab the condom he’d gotten out along with the lube. He picked it up between two fingers and inspected it. He groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, the heat and desire so intense he could barely focus.

“It’s not gonna fit.” Sam breathed out, embarrassment creeping into his tone. 

Dean raised a brow, “Come again?” 

“Do I need to spell it out for you? The condom is too small for my dick. Do you have any other brands?”

Dean felt a little offended, but he cleared his throat and shook his head. He’d once seen a woman wrap a condom around a watermelon in a youtube video. 

“It’s not too small.” He argued, “No glove, no love, Sammy. Come on.” 

“I don’t know.” Sam frowned, holding the condom up to the light. Dean had to admit, the circumference did look quite a bit smaller than Sam’s. 

“Come on.” Dean urged, taking the condom from Sam’s fingers and gently playing with the rim until it had more stretch. He beckoned Sam closer and his brother obeyed. It took way more effort than either of them would ever admit to, but they got it to fit. It didn’t go all the way down, that was for sure, but it was damn good enough. 

“See?” Dean gave him a boy scout smile. 

“Shut up.” Sam teased, 

Dean stared up at him, and then all of a sudden reality hit the two of them. They were about to do this. Sam swallowed and repositioned himself on top of Dean. He wrapped a hand around one of Dean’s thighs and brought it up and out of the way. He spread Dean’s legs and kissed his cheek.

“You might wanna turn over,” Sam suggested, and his voice was so sweet it made Dean’s heart burst, “On your hands and knees. It’s easier that way.”

Dean smiled with closed lips as he looked up at his brother. There was so much love and thoughtfulness in those gorgeous eyes. His brother was radiating heat and dripping desire, but still he was putting Dean’s comfort first. It was nice. Really nice. No… it was  _ Sam _ . And it’s exactly why Dean did not want to do what Sam was suggesting. He didn’t want to be taken from behind. Not when  _ this _ view was soooo much better.

So he scoffed and encouraged, “Nah, I can take it. Give it to me missionary style.”

Sam’s shoulders tensed up and his eyes took on a hesitant look. He warned, “Dean...”

The older hunter slid his hand up to Sam’s cheek and gently held it in his palm. He connected their eyes and conveyed all the seriousness and love he could through his gaze as he told Sam, “I want to look at you.”

“Okay.” Sam whispered sweetly, reveling in the fact that seeing him was something Dean desired. 

A few seconds passed and the arousal outweighed the sentimentality. 

“Are you ready?” Sam breathed out, eyes dark and chest heaving. He licked his bottom lip, and Dean would rather die than say no to that face.

He nodded eagerly, tightening his hand in Sam’s hair and whispering desperately, “Please.” 

“Okay.” Sam acknowledged, using one hand to gently guide his dick to Dean’s hole. His brother jumped and his breath hitched when the head of his cock hit Dean’s entrance. 

“Just focus on breathing, Dean.” Sam told him soothingly, running his free hand through Dean’s hair, “Just breathe.”

Dean nodded and clenched his teeth as Sam slowly started pushing in. The initial breach had his jaw dropping and he slammed his eyes closed. Four inches in, Sam paused and waited for Dean to loosen up a bit to continue.

“Tell me when.” He told Dean, squinting hard and biting his lip to keep himself from thrusting all the way in in one move. It felt so good, but he had to be mindful of Dean.

His brother immediately nodded, “You can go more.” 

Sam slowly pushed in a little further. Another inch, and Dean whined, moving his hand down to wrap around his dick. He slowly started stroking himself as Sam continued pushing in, little by little. The pain caused by Sam’s massive cock being shoved in his hole was somewhat balanced by how good it felt to touch himself. It was also knowing that Sam wouldn’t hurt him.

“Fuck .” Dean cursed, head thrown back and body tense.

“You okay?” Sam asked, trying desperately to concentrate on his brother despite the pleasure swarming his lower region.

Dean was biting his lip hard and stroking his dick fast, trying to concentrate on the good things. The stretch was burning his lower half. It felt like his ass was splitting into a new crack. He didn’t know how much more he could handle. 

“How much…” He trailed off, jaw falling open as Sammshifted inside him. 

“Few more inches. You’re doing amazing,” Sam told him, “If you need to stop…”

“No, no.” Dean immediately shut down. He wanted this so fucking bad, it was just hurting now and he… he just needed distractions. So he pleaded, “Just… kiss me .”

Sam immedy leaned down and took Dean’s bottom lip between his. He soothed his tongue over the raw flesh and hummed into Dean’s mouth when he felt his brother tangle his fingers in his hair. 

Without warning, he moved a hand down to Dean’s hip and while kissing him, pushed the rest of the way in. Dean’s groan was muffled against his mouth, but there was the unmistakable taste of a salty tear suddenly in Sam’s mouth. He didn’t pull back. Instead, he kept soothing Dean with gentle touches of his hands and continued kissing him. 

When Sam pulled away from his mouth and looked down at Dean, his brother’s eyes were open and dilated. He could see the pain behind those green irises, and reached out to stroke his brother’s cheek.

“You okay?” He asked softly, being completely serious for the moment.

Dean took a second to think about that question. His ass was on fire, but his dick felt good and he was so awed and admirative of Sam that his body felt tingly. So, he nodded.

Sam went to move his leg just to steady his body weight more, but apparently Dean thought he was trying to start thrusting, and he freaked out a bit. Dammit Sam, he needed more than ten seconds to adjust! 

“Wait, wait. Hang on.” Dean instructed, fear plaguing his tone and eyes. He held onto Sam’s hips to stop him. 

Sam’s eyes softened and he leaned in towards Dean.

“Hey.” He whispered soothingly, reaching down and gently guiding Dean’s chin up so their eyes met. Once eye contact was established, he breathed out, “I’m not gonna do anything until you’re ready. Take your time.” 

Dean locked his jaw and took a deep breath. Sure, part of it was the fact that there was a tree trunk in his ass and he needed to adjust, but there was something else too… 

“It’s not that I’m not ready, Sam. It’s just…” He swallowed and licked his upper lip, trying to focus on breathing even though his body was on fire, “I want to feel you. Like this. Just for a second.” 

Nothing more needed to be said. Sam understood.

Roles reversed, Dean would probably tease Sam to hell and back for being such a chick about this. But the way Sam stepped back and just let Dean relish the intimacy was one of the things he loved about him. He knew when it was time to joke, and when it was time to take things seriously. Dean could learn a lesson from him, honestly. 

But he’d worry about that some other time. 

Because right now the only thing he wanted to focus on was the feeling of Sam’s monster dick shoved up his asshole. He wanted to focus on how amazing it felt. How full his body was. He felt connected to Sam in a way he’d never experienced, and not just physically. It was an emotional bond. They were in this together, and he knew Sam wouldn’t hurt him. They wouldn’t move too fast. It would be perfect. He let the sheer adoration and satisfaction settle over him before humming contently and making the decision to take it up a notch.

“Okay. Move when-” Sam didn’t even let Dean finish the sentence before he was gently pulling back and shoving back into his ass, nailing his prostate on the first go. Dean’s back arched and he moaned, “oh  _ fuck _ .” 

Sam started grinding, swiveling his hips just barely to let Dean’s body adjust to the intrusion. Even the small, slow movements felt huge to Dean. But Sam read Dean’s body language like an expert, waiting until the signs of pain were gone to make bolder moves. 

He held Dean’s hips tight as he slowly pulled out two inches or so, and then pushed back in. Dean’s breath hitched and he whimpered.

“Harder, baby.” Dean begged, pulling at Sam’s hair. 

Sam smirked and kissed Dean’s cheek before thrusting in again, harder this time. His eyebrows were tight in concentration, sweat gathering on his upper lip as he moved his pelvis. He grabbed onto the widest part of Dean’s hip and dug his fingernails into the tan skin there as he fucked him. The pressure in the hollow of his hipbone made Dean’s dick impossibly harder. 

“ _ Sam _ .” He whined as his body heated up. Every cell was on fire. His balls were tight, his nipples were rock hard, and his stomach was in a delicious coil. 

Sam slammed into his prostate and elicited a moan that was almost embarrassing from Dean. His whole body tremored, thighs quivering and dick pulsing. His hands reached out to grab the sheet below him, and he fisted his fingers in the fabric to try and temper his writhing. He was panting like he’d just run a marathon. Dean was so close to coming already that he had to reach down and grip the base of his engorged cock to stop himself from letting go prematurely. He pressed his head hard to the pillow as he groaned. 

And right when he thought he was back in control, Sam nailed his sweet spot again and he whimpered with the otherworldly pleasure. He was so close to the edge already and they’d only just started. 

“Oh shit!” He couldn’t help but shout as Sam leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He hissed and reached down to hold Sam’s head in place, tangling his fingers in his thick brown hair. Another amazing, precise thrust and he was shivering. 

“I’m sorry, man.” He huffed as he pulled uncontrollably at Sam's hair, “This isn’t gonna last long.” 

Sam kept slamming his hips into Dean’s ass as he pulled away from Dean’s nipple to tell him breathlessly, “It’s okay. Come when you need to and I’ll be right behind you.” 

Sam paused and leaned down to kiss his older brother. He was so amazed by how wonderfully and calmly Dean was taking him. It was impressive and it only made him love him more. He grunted out loud as his dick pushed back in, eyes closing at the pleasure coursing through him. 

Dean moaned and grabbed at Sam’s shoulders, “Oh God, keep making those noises, Sammy.”

Dean then got a hold of himself enough to pull Sam further on top of him. His nails scratched across Sam’s back and fuck… Sam liked that. A lot. He kissed Dean and caressed his face. 

Sam took a deep breath and then shifted to brace himself on his hands. He got up onto his knees and reached for Dean’s thighs, bringing them up and securing them around his waist so Dean was wrapped around his body. He looked Dean in the eyes and waited for one more nod of affirmation before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. His brother’s entire back arched off the bed and he moaned so loud the neighbors they didn’t have probably heard him. Sam noticed that the angle wasn’t great to hit Dean’s prostate though, so he grunted and grabbed Dean’s shins, throwing them over his shoulders and slamming in again. Skin slapping on skin.

Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he shouted, "Oh fuck!”

Sam moaned, eyes squinting shut in pleasure and concentration. He squeezed Dean’s thigh tightly.

“You feel so fucking good.” Sam praised his brother as he thrust his hips forward over and over again, lips trailing over Dean’s shin, now. 

Dean moaned in response. One particularly hard thrust grazed right up against his sweet spot, and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out, “Sammy!”

Sam didn’t give his brother a verbal response, instead he just continued thrusting pointedly and rolling his hips. He was fucking Dean with purpose, now. He was thrusting harder and moaning louder, wiggling his hips until the angle was perfect so he could drive across Dean’s prostate each time. It made his brother’s breath leave his body in punched-out groans. 

“I’m… fuck, I’m so close.” Dean announced in the midst of a hitched breath, eyebrows tight together and lips parted, “I’m gonna…” 

Sam nodded haphazardly, panting out, “S’okay. Right behind you.” 

He reached down to grab Dean’s cock and give him the last bit he needed to finish. He stroked fast, moaning out loud and thrusting forward hard. He was no longer fully in control of his body. It was primal need, now. 

Dean was reduced to monosyllabic panting at this point. Sam’s hand fell to Dean’s head and grasped at the hair on the back of his neck. 

He murmured. “Come on. Let go, baby.” 

Dean whimpered as Sam nailed his prostate again, and there was the sudden, familiar tightening in his gut that told him he was right on the edge. 

“Oh God.” He whimpered at the impeding sensations.

Sam’s cock pumping into his ass, his lips kissing at his leg, his hand stroking his dick… all of it made his orgasm rush forth. The hand Sam had on the back of his neck slipped forward and down to pinch at his nipple. Dean practically sobbed at the added sensation. Sam started pumping into his ass just a tad harder and kissed at the bone of his ankle, and—

Dean was coming harder than he had in his entire life. He cried out like a wounded animal and shook like a leaf as his cock spurted and drooled all over Sam’s stomach. His moans and whimpers were high pitched and long as his opening contracted and quivered around the thick dick in his ass. Waves of heat flooded through his body, coiling in his stomach and pulsing in his groin. He could feel it deep in his thighs and up through his chest. It made him tense his whole body and curl his toes. His eyes rolled back in his head and then Christ, he heard a broken shout come from Sam and felt the pulse of his brother cumming deep inside of him, and… Dean saw fucking stars . His vision blacked out from the override of pleasure and he slammed his eyes shut. He rode out the waves, panting heavily and squirming uncontrollably.

“Holy shit.” Sam breathed out when he finished completely, gripping Dean’s thighs as he stilled his hips. 

Dean hummed in acknowledgement, still trying to grasp onto reality as the aftershocks pushed through him. He felt euphoric. Body tingling. Breaths heaving. Mind blank.

Sam’s smile was lazy, but radiant, and he carefully and slowly dropped Dean’s legs to the bed. He held onto his brother’s hips firmly as he pulled out of him, both of them groaning at the loss. The last of Dean’s orgasm was wrenched out of him when Sam pulled out, the tremors rifling down his spine and making his legs quiver. Sam leaned in to kiss Dean’s temple.

“You okay?” Sam asked breathlessly as he dropped his heavy body down next to Dean. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glazed over from his own orgasm.

Dean waved a hand in dismissal, his thighs still quivering with the intense pleasure he’d just received. He whispered, “Give me a minute.” 

Sam laughed softly and leaned forward to kiss Dean’s cheek. He tied off and then tossed the condom into the trashcan before returning to lay beside his brother. 

After a solid two minutes, Dean broke the silence. 

As his body continued to twitch, he admitted, “I’ve never felt like this after sex, Sam. It’s awesome .”

Sam smiled, glowing with pride and delight.

“I haven’t come that hard in a long time.” He told Dean earnestly.

Dean looked at Sam over his shoulder, an easy smile on his face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glowing, mouth open as he exhaled toward his brother. He was so beautiful. 

“Best orgasm I’ve ever had, Sammy.” He acknowledged sweetly before laughing a bit and pointing to his thighs, “I’m literally still shaking.”

Sam guided his gaze to Dean’s legs and widened his eyes in shock when he saw that his thighs were literally quivering. It looked like the muscles were spasming just below Dean’s skin. Uncontrollably.

“I did that?” He asked in awe, not even realizing he voiced the thought out loud until Dean laughed in response. 

“Don’t let it go to your head or anything.” He poked Sam on the shoulder with a single finger. Sam laughed and then looked into Dean’s eyes with a sigh.

His gaze was heavy and wet. Longing. He kept it there for a while, the gravitas of what just happened and what it meant settling over him. 

Dean asked quietly, a warm smile on his lips, “What?”

Sam looked into Dean’s soul through his irises as he whispered sincerely, “I just really love you.” 

Dean’s body melted into the mattress, eyes softening. 

“Sammy…” He breathed out as he flipped onto his stomach and half climbed onto Sam’s chest, lowering his head so their lips met and kissing his brother softly. When he pulled away, he whispered mere inches from Sam’s face, “I love you so much.”

Sam’s face was overcome with emotions, but he quickly cleared his throat and added a joke to break the intensity of the moment, “Yeah, I bet you love me after an orgasm like that. Christ.”

Dean laughed and playfully hit Sam’s chest. The moment passed and Dean smiled softly, gently caressing Sam’s cheek with his fingers. 

“I think I’m still in shock.” He whispered, eyeing Sam up and down.

His brother turned to face him, “Hmm?”

“I still feel like this isn’t real. Dude, three hours ago this wasn’t even a consideration.” Dean responded.

Sam shrugged. 

“I mean, it was a consideration. Just not a  _ public _ consideration.” 

“Shut up, smart ass.” Dean rolled his eyes, leaning his head back into the pillow. 

“Alright, alright. I’m just kidding.” He laughed, “I just mean… it’s always been you and me. It’s just… more, now.” 

Dean smiled and turned to look at Sam again. 

“I like more.” He whispered.

Sam smiled back, “Me too.”

They fell asleep within minutes -even at ten in the morning- with Sam’s head on Dean’s chest and Dean’s arm wrapped around Sam’s shoulders. 

It was the best sleep either one of them had since they were kids.


End file.
